


Neniu Volis Haltigi

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Double
Genre: Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neniu volis haltigi Akikon. Tio trodorlotas epizodo 38.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neniu Volis Haltigi

**Author's Note:**

> Mi estas denove komencanto, bonvolas pardoni eraro. Tio trodorlotas epizodo 38.
> 
> Scribinta 2010.

"Philip?" Akiko demandis, movanta sidi apud li. "Kiel vi fartas?" ŝi sciiis, ke Philip deziras esti sola, sed ŝi ankaŭ scias ke li devis ne esti sola. Li estis skuanta, per novaĵo, ke ili aŭdis.

"Bone," Philip diris, ne rigardis ŝin.

"Philip," Akiko diris, "Rigardu min."

Sed lin ne rigardis ŝin, Akiko pripensis, ke ŝi devis frapi lin per ŝia pantoflo. "Philip..."

"Lasis min, Aki-chan," Philip diris moroze. Li ankoraŭ ne regardis ŝin.

"Rigardu min unue," ŝi postulis. "Philip... vi ne estas malbono." Akiko scivolis, ke Philip pensis li estis malbono, ĉar li estis Sonozaki. Familio, ke faris malbono.

Malbono, simila al mortiginta ŝia patro.

Akiko sciiis tio, kvankam Shotarou klopodis kaŝi tio de ŝi. Shotarou devis scii, ke li ne devis klopodis kaŝi. Akiko meritis scii la vero, pri ŝia patro.

Sed tio, ne helpis Philip. Akiko pripensis denove, ke ŝi devis frapi lin per ŝia pantoflo.

Aŭ eble, frapi lian fratinon per ŝia pantoflo! Wakana meritis frapo, ĉar ŝi kaŭzis Philip-on multe da doloro.

Akiko sciiis, kio ŝi devis fari nun. Frapu la virinon. Frapu Wakana.

Kaj neniu volis haltigi ŝin.

-Finfine


End file.
